Anarchistic Kritarchy Party
The Anarchistic Kritarchy Party (or AKP) was originally made from a large number of groups that lived within the Kenai region of Hutori. Many of the original members were young, often just out of college. The main cause of the AKP was the period of time from 2437 to 2448 when the Revolutionary Socialist Party controlled the region. The AKP was formed from a number of Anti-RSP groups, the main ones being The Union Of Kenai Anarcho-Capitalists, The Kenai League For Religious Freedom, The Farbantian Liberation Front, The Loyalists Of Kenai, and The Hutori Kritarchy Society. These groups, and their politics are discussed below. ---- The Union Of Kenai Anarcho-Capitalists was a medium sized group of somewhat radical anarchists.It is from this group that the AKP gets the word anarchistic in its name. The slogan of the UKAP is "Faber est suae quisque fortunae", which is a Latin phrase that means "Every man is the artisan of his own fortune". The Kenai League For Religious Freedom was formed from many local religious groups in and around Farbanti who were fearful of what the anti-religious sentiments within the Revolutionary Socialist Party would do if left in power for too long. Unlike most religious groups commonly found within Hutori (outside of Adelia), the largest portion of the KRL were often recently out of college citizens. Perhaps the most radical of all were the The Farbantian Liberation Front (also known as FLF, or fluff). The FLF were extremely anti-communism and anti-large government. Before the group was absorbed into the AKP it was known for causing large amounts of damage to public facilities through the use of graffiti and sledge hammers. Their motto is Libertas Quae Sera Tamen, Latin for "Liberty even when it comes late". The Loyalists Of Kenai were a group of people who were against the Socialist Party because of its anti-Hutorian King leaning. Known for being one of the least vocal parts of the AKP, the LK were also the second largest group in the AKP. The largest, and still most influential group in the AKP was the Hutori Kritarchy Society. Led by Douglas Walldenbrier, the HKS was able to assimilate the above mentioned groups into one large party. Much of the individual groups inside the AKP were eventually dissolved completely (Mainly the FLF,LP and Ukap). This groups motto (which is now the AKP motto) is Post Tenebras Lux, a Latin phrase meaning "After Darkness, Light". ---- The Party's Growth and Decline In its first election in the year 2448, the AKP took eighteen seats in the Hutori Parliament, all of which were received from the province of Kenai. In fact, the largest share of Kenai voted for the AKP (48.65%). The overall theme for the AKP after this election seemed to be government regulation and personal freedom. The next election was in 2452. This election proved to be one of the bigger surprises in Hutori politics for some time, as the AKP, a relatively new party, took the parliamentary majority. They took sixteen seats in Falristan, ten in Lagard, eighteen in Adelia, twelve in Roccato and fourteen in Kenai for a total of seventy seats. With the majority of the parliament under its belt, the AKP formed a three party cabinet with the "Le Chaim" - Aesthetic Party and the God's and the King's Fighters party. All three of the parties had similar views, which would have made for a very successful government. However, the fall of Leyzer Chaim Brandtwein and most of his supporters and the later death of Kungenes Konge Theodore VIII caused a large rift between the three parties. The rift between the GKF and the Le Chaim quickly escalated to a bloody civil war between the First Army For The Aesthetic Revolution (FAAR) and the GKF "Royal Guards". At the next election the AKP lost thirty-two seats and only kept a majority in Kenai. The 2460 election was a huge blow to the AKP. The party not only lost twenty seats in the parliament, but also lost its majority in Kenai. This prompted the removal of Emelia Lentrouse and the installation of Vendruilk Siendromel as party leader. Siendromel was unable to keep the dieing party together, and soon the entire organization fell apart. A number of disappointed AKP politicians and followers left Hutori and immigrated into Telamon, where the last remnants of the party were absorbed into the Humanic Republicanist Party. Category:Political parties in Hutori